<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ливень by Sharedo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618239">ливень</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharedo/pseuds/Sharedo'>Sharedo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, NaruGaa Week 2020, Rain, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharedo/pseuds/Sharedo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гаара гостит в Конохе далеко не в первый раз, но когда на небе сгущаются тучи, он садится у окна и завороженно наблюдает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ливень</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гаара гостит в Конохе далеко не в первый раз, но когда на небе сгущаются тучи, он садится у окна и завороженно наблюдает.</p>
<p>Ветер задувает деревья, носит сорвавшиеся листья по всей деревне, загоняет жителей по домам - прятаться в домашнем тепле.</p>
<p>Вскоре капли начинают барабанить о подоконник снаружи. Гаара растворяется в моменте.</p>
<p>Дома у Наруто тепло и уютно. Наруто говорил, что так бывает, только когда кто-то еще есть рядом. Тепло приходит в дом вместе с людьми.</p>
<p>Гаара слегка вздрагивает то ли от раската грома, то ли от свиста чайника на плите. Он оглядывается на кухню. Наруто снимает чайник с огня и разливает кипяток по кружкам. </p>
<p>Они встречаются взглядами. Наруто улыбается ему, и Гаара не может не улыбнуться в ответ.</p>
<p>Дома у Наруто тепло и уютно, но...</p>
<p>Гаара касается кончиками пальцев холодного окна. Там, на противоположной стороне, стихия.</p>
<p>"Хочешь прогуляться?"</p>
<p>Наруто удивленно смотрит на него, поднимает брови. Затем несколько мгновений глядит на происходящее за окном.</p>
<p>"А давай!"</p>
<p>Кружки с дымящимся чаем остаются забытыми на столе.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>На улице ливень. Капли неприятно ударяются о кожу Наруто, стекают под футболку, оседают в волосах.</p>
<p>Песок, покрывающий Гаару, мокнет и трескается. Гаара думает пару мгновений и снимает защиту. Та взлетает в воздух и оседает комом песка и грязи на земле.</p>
<p>Гаара подставляет лицо каплям. Без вечной защиты некомфортно, непривычно. Тревожно. Все ощущается слишком сильно. Но вместе с тем он испытывает неописуемый трепет перед дождем.</p>
<p>Наруто берет его за руку. Гаара отмирает. Он привык чувствовать его касания только дома и сейчас даже рад, что остался беззащитен.</p>
<p>"В Суне не бывает дождей. Я видел их очень редко и никогда..." Гаара замолкает и оглядывается вокруг.</p>
<p>"По-настоящему не попадал под дождь и не прыгал по лужам?"</p>
<p>Гаара кивает, но затем удивленно хмурится.</p>
<p>"Зачем прыгать по лужам?"</p>
<p>"Ооо, дорогой мой, сейчас поймешь!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Домой они вернулись промокшие до нитки, но счастливые. Несмотря на мурашки, на холодные нос и пальцы, на липнущие ко лбу волосы, Гааре было тепло. Ему всегда было тепло рядом с Наруто.</p>
<p>Наруто смеется, что они выглядят, как взъерошенные цыплята, и заново ставит чайник.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cross-posted on https://twitter.com/sharedo3/status/1308829205958987783</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>